


То, о чем ты и не догадывался

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Тони пора перестать ожидать от своих друзей самого худшего. Стиву пора научиться разбираться в своих и чужих чувствах. Клинту… Клинту пора понять, что ему не стоит открывать рот до того, как он выпьет свой кофе.





	То, о чем ты и не догадывался

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things You Never Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130282) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 

Стив возвращался из душа после ежедневной тренировки, когда увидел картину.

Она располагалась в гостиной, прямо напротив камина. Рядом стоял открытый деревянный ящик с жесткой коричневой бумагой для упаковки внутри, поэтому было очевидно, что картину только что доставили сюда. Он практически не обратил на нее внимания - Пеппер обожала пополнять коллекцию Тони, так что это был бы далеко не первый раз, когда практически бесценная работа появлялась здесь без каких-либо объявлений. Хотя Пеппер редко оставляла подобные работы без присмотра или без защиты, не тогда, когда Росомаха и Человек-Паук жили здесь.

Он бросил один мимолетный взгляд на картину, потому что у Пеппер был великолепный вкус, когда дело касалось подобных вещей, и сердце застыло у него в груди.

Она была не такой, какой он ее помнил. Цвета значительно потускнели, и сейчас вокруг была рама - массивная и позолоченная штуковина, на которую он бы точно не согласился, будь у него выбор. Но выбора у него было - в то время он едва ли сводил концы с концами, чтобы заплатить за съемное жилье, а все оставшиеся деньги уходили на еду и на те лекарства, которые, по его мнению, могли хоть как-то ему помочь.

И на художественные материалы. Нельзя было обойтись без самого необходимого, пускай даже это необходимое было дешевым и очень старым. Наполовину использованные пастели, поломанные кусочки угля, остатки выброшенных карандашей. Мусор для других людей, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он мог утолить голод, который не могла утолить еда.

Так что, нет, он так и не поставил портрет своей матери в раму. Тот самый, который он набросал, когда она умирала. Ему пришлось практически голодать несколько недель, чтобы скопить достаточно денег на грунт для того, чтобы заново использовать свой старый холст, который остался у него со времен его короткой учебы в художественной школе. Он написал этот портрет, практически не останавливаясь. Он вернулся в реальность спустя три дня, абсолютно без сил, трясясь от переизбытка кофе в организме и чувствуя себя до странного опустошенным. Баки был там, наблюдал за ним из дверного проема, и он отправил Стива в кровать, не сказав ни слова о портрете.

Когда Стив проснулся, он не мог даже заставить себя посмотреть на этот портрет. Он оставил его в углу комнаты, чтобы масло высыхало, и… и он наверняка так и стоял там, когда он ‘умер’.

Он протянул руку вперед и пробежался пальцами по краю рамы. Она была ужасной, действительно ужасной - его мама бы точно скривилась, если бы увидела свой портрет в чем-то подобном - но она была явно дорогой. Где бы этот портрет ни оказался, он явно был в месте получше, чем угол его комнаты.

Тони. Ну конечно.

Стив вспомнил разговор, который состоялся у них несколько недель назад, простая болтовня ни о чем, на самом деле. Джен и Наташа листали его скетчбук - он не всегда разрешал, но в том пока ещё не было ничего слишком личного, всего лишь около десятка страниц с пейзажами и скетчи Дани Кейдж, поглощающей фруктовое мороженое - и они спрашивали его о его картинах, о том, что он любил изображать. Он упомянул, что он потерял сотни скетчей и десятки картин, когда он уехал в Европу. И также он упомянул со знакомым чувством сожаления, что он очень скучал по портрету своей матери, ведь у него не осталось ни одной ее фотографии.

Тони тоже был с ними. И Тони несомненно сделал бы что-то подобное ради друга. Нашел бы картину, которую никто не видел большую часть века, просто потому что это порадовало бы Стива.

Стив закрыл руками лицо и сделал глубокий вдох. Ему внезапно стало так жарко, его словно сдавливала собственная кожа. Боже, это было так похоже на Тони, и Стив понятия не имел, чем он заслужил такого друга в своей жизни.

Он слышал голоса на кухне; утреннее ворчание Клинта, бормотание Тони сквозь кофе, мягкий смех Наташи.

Он сделал ещё один отрывистый вдох, потер глаза и с нежностью провел пальцами по раме в последний раз.

На кухне было очень светло, солнечный свет лился сквозь окна над раковиной и сквозь огромные стеклянные двери, ведущие в сад. Эту комнату Стив любил больше всего во всем доме, если не считать его собственной, которую Тони значительно изменил, чтобы превратить ее в студию, когда Стив только-только переехал сюда. Плюс, конечно, Стив любил гостиную, где все члены команды собирались смотреть фильмы, или выпить, или поиграть в видеоигры. У Стива никогда не было большой семьи, но сидеть на диване между Тони и Тором, слушать, как Клинт и Питер обзывают друг друга, пока Джен и Кэрол смеются над ними и издеваются над их игровыми навыками - это было совершенно не похоже на то, что он представлял себе, думая о семье, но он всё равно очень сильно это любил.

И это ещё если не брать в расчет его секретное наслаждение от того, что Тони сидит рядом с ним весь вечер.

Тони опирался на кухонную стойку, сжимая дымящуюся кружку с кофе обеими руками. На нем были джинсы и черная футболка. Никакой обуви и волосы в беспорядке. Он явно проснулся совсем недавно. Клинт сидел за столом, склонившись над миской разноцветных хлопьев и щурясь от яркого солнца. На Наташе была ее одежда для тренировок, и она закинула ноги на соседний стул и попивала чай из небольшой аккуратной чашки, с усмешкой глядя на Клинта.

\- Утречко, - радостно поприветствовал Тони, когда Стив зашел на кухню. Он ярко улыбнулся Стиву, как будто одно только появление Стива освещало его день. В обычные дни эта улыбка мягко и щекотно переворачивала что-то в его животе. Сегодня же его сердце сжалось в груди.

\- Я видел картину, - сказал он. - Это ты сделал?

Тони склонил голову на бок, и его щеки порозовели.

\- Ага. Я запомнил, что ты сказал, и ее было не так уж и сложно отследить. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?

\- Возражаю? - его глаза горели. Ему пришлось моргнуть пару раз, качая головой. - Возражаю, Тони? Как ты вообще ее нашел? 

\- Это, правда, было не так сложно. У отца была… - Тони махнул рукой круговым жестом. - Он собирал всякое. Ну, ты знаешь.

Стив знал. Памятная коллекция Говарда Старка была немного жутковатой, но Стив так и не смог решить, было это из-за Говарда или просто из-за того, что иметь в свою честь памятную коллекцию было бы жутко в любом случае, неважно кто ее делал.

\- В общем, - продолжил Тони, - у него было много контактов. Я поспрашивал и быстро нашел одного человека, чей отец оставил ему кучу памятных вещей Капитана Америка, - Тони пожал плечами, бросая на Стива взгляд из-под ресниц. - Он с радостью расстался с портретом, когда узнал, как много он для тебя значит.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал, - сказал Стив. - Я… Тони, я знаю, _столько _стоят мои старые вещи. Ты наверняка потратил целое состояние на эту картину.

Тони снова пожал плечами.

\- Я был рад сделать это для тебя. Такие вещи всё равно должны принадлежать тебе. Это личное. В любом случае…

\- Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать для любви всей своей жизни, - пробормотал Клинт, пережевывая хлопья. Он закатил глаза в сторону потолка. - Серьезно, я же говорил тебе, что он найдет ее, как только услышит об этом, разве нет?

\- _Клинт,_ \- сказала Наташа.

Тони застыл, распахнув глаза, и затем поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стивом.

Слова Клинта повисли в воздухе между ними, и Стив ещё целую минуту не мог слышать ничего, кроме эха своего собственного быстрого сердцебиения в груди.

\- Мне нужно идти, - пробормотал Тони. Он побледнел, даже немного посерел, и он так сильно сжимал кружку в руке, что его костяшки побелели. Его тело было неподвижно, словно камень.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив. Он сделал шаг вперед, и Тони отступил назад, практически путаясь в собственных ногах.

\- Мне нужно работать, - он развернулся, и Стиву вдруг стало холодно. - Я просто, я пойду. Всё _нормально, _\- он сказал это таким тоном, что у Стива снова сжалось сердце.

\- Тони, - мягко позвала Наташа. Она поставила кружку с чаем на стол и сбросила ноги со стула, - Клинт просто имел в виду…

\- Всё нормально, - громко повторил Тони. - Но мне нужно идти. Так что. Просто. Наслаждайся своей картиной, Стив, - он глубоко вздохнул и замер в дальнем дверном проеме, который вел в обеденный зал и лестнице на второй этаж. - Я, правда, просто хотел, чтобы она снова была у тебя, - он не смотрел на Стива, но небольшая полу-улыбка на его губах была болезненно хрупкой. И затем он покачал головой и исчез в дверном проеме.

Стив перевел взгляд на стол, где на него уже смотрел Клинт. Его лицо застыло маской вины, а Наташа просто смотрела вслед Тони, поджав губы.

\- Что здесь только что произошло?

\- Прости, Кэп, я не хотел вот так вот тыкать его в это носом, - Клинт уронил ложку в свою миску с хлопьями. - Черт. Почему вы, люди, вообще разрешаете мне говорить?

\- Тыкать его в это носом? - повторил Стив. - Вы о чем вообще?

\- О чувствах Тони, - ответила Наташа.

\- О его огромной пылающей любви, - добавил Клинт. Он уставился на Стива, и Стив уставился в ответ, и каждый из них выглядел всё более непонимающе с каждой проходящей секундой. - К тебе, - прояснил Клинт.

\- Ко_ мне?_ \- повторил Стив.

Наташа и Клинт обменялись взглядами, похожими на те, которыми обменивались члены их команды, когда он не понимал какую-нибудь отсылку к поп культуре или известному историческому событию. От этих взглядов ему хотелось скривиться и закричать на них одновременно.

\- Выкладывайте. Наш друг только что выбежал отсюда, будто его подожгли на месте. При чем тут я?

\- Тони любит тебя уже много лет, - сказал Клинт. - Кэп. Ты же знал это, правда? _Все _знают.

Стив уставился на него.

\- Нет, - машинально ответил он. - Этого не может быть. Тони не… я бы _знал_.

\- А ты не знаешь? - спросила Наташа.

\- _Все, _\- повторил Клинт. - Кэп, мы все думали, ты знаешь.

\- Вы думали, я знаю, - медленно повторил Стив. Это уже было просто смешно. Что-то тяжелое осело в его животе. - Вы все думали, я знаю, что Тони любит меня, и просто… ничего не говорили.

Клинт скривился.

\- Вы думали, я жалею его, щажу его чувства. _Тони_. Тони думал, что я щажу его чувства. Он думал, что я _знаю…_

\- И мне надо было просто взять и ткнуть его в это носом, - сказал Клинт. - Черт. Скажи ему, что если он хочет мне врезать, то я даже разрешу ему надеть для этого костюм.

\- Сам ему скажи, - огрызнулась Наташа. - Стив, ты, правда, не знал?

Почти три года дружбы и совместной работы, три года жизни и сражений и совместных игр пролетали у Стива в голове, и всё казалось ему совершенно иным в этом новом свете. Теперь, когда ему указали на это, он увидел, что это было до смешного очевидно. То, как Тони прижимался к нему, когда они сидели вместе. Как он всегда задерживал на Стиве взгляд. Его улыбка, которая всегда освещала его лицо, но в то же время оставляла за собой непонятное чувство грусти. Тони - красивый, щедрый, добрый Тони, который создавал для Стива оружие и форму, который водил его есть бургеры и подначивал его на баскетбол - любил его.

\- Как я мог этого не знать?

\- Возможно, это сложнее увидеть, когда ты сам пытаешься скрыть такой же секрет, - нежно сказала Наташа.

Глаза Клинта практически комично распахнулись.

\- Что? Нет. Погоди, - он уставился на Стива. -_ Серьезно?_ Черт, - он отодвинул свою миску с хлопьями в сторону, чтобы удариться лбом об стол. - О мой бог. Я должен Роуди столько денег.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с Тони, - сказал Стив. Его голова казалась ему жутко тяжелой, что-то жужжало у него в ушах. Тони любил его. - А вам нужно прекратить делать ставки на личную жизнь своих товарищей по команде. Вы, что, _ничему _не научились со всей этой истории с Люком Кейджем?

\- Откуда мне было знать, что можно брать в расчет секс втроем? - застонал Клинт. - Серьезно, Кэп, мне так жаль. Я скажу Тони позже, но… не разрешай ему бить меня, когда он в костюме, ладно?

\- Ничего не обещаю, - усмехнулся Стив. Тони его… весь воздух вдруг покинул его легкие. - Но я замолвлю за тебя словечко, учитывая, что ты помог мне вытащить голову из задницы.

Тони его любил.

Обеденный зал был пуст, как и лестница за ним. У Тони было предостаточно времени, чтобы подняться наверх, пока Стив торчал на кухне. Но дверь в его комнату была открыта, и в самой комнате никого не было.

Стив остановился в коридоре и задумался. Тони расстроился, поэтому наверняка отправился в мастерскую или… иногда ему нравилось сидеть в библиотеке с восточной стороны здания, где над камином висел портрет его матери.

Прямо как портрет матери Стива, висящий внизу рядом с камином в гостиной. У Стива немного закололо в пальцах, когда он вспомнил ощущение от прикосновения к раме. Тони было больно. И, возможно, Стив проецировал много своих чувств на эту ситуацию, но его ноги понесли его по коридору в сторону библиотеки, как только у него появилась эта мысль.

Он постучал в дверь перед тем, как войти, потому что Тони не нравилось, когда его пугали.

\- Эй.

Тони замер в дальнем углу комнаты. За секунду до этого он мерял шагами расстояние перед камином, до сих пор сжимая чашку с кофе в руках.

Он выглядел таким уставшим и несчастным, что сердце Стива заныло от его пустого взгляда.

\- Тони…

\- Я хочу побыть один, - резко перебил Тони.

\- Слушай, Клинт не хотел тебя обидеть, - Стив слегка пожал плечами и поднял руки в стороны, будто бы говоря ‘_что с ним поделать’._ \- Он просто не умеет держать язык за зубами, не злись на него.

Тони долгое время смотрел на него, делая один глубокий вдох за другим, будто он только пробежал марафон.

\- Я не злюсь на Клинта.

\- Хорошо. Ладно, - Стив бы не стал винить его, если бы он злился, но с другой стороны, такому нельзя было удивляться, ведь каждый раз, когда Клинт открывал рот, оттуда вылетало что-то идиотское. Это была его секретная суперспособность. - Но нам, наверное, стоит поговорить.

\- Нет, - Тони отрывисто покачал головой. - Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

\- Эй, - мягко позвал Стив. Он пересек комнату, спрятав руки в карманы, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не прикоснуться к Тони до того, как они всё обсудят. - Я знаю, что тебе неловко, но…

Тони двинулся так быстро, что Стив практически не отразил, что происходит. Тони развернулся и с такой силой запустил кружку через всю комнату, что она с грохотом разлетелась на кусочки, ударившись о стену. На полу остались лишь керамические осколки и остатки любимого кофе Тони.

Стив застыл. Кружка не была нацелена в него, даже не близко, но Тони, по всей видимости, был гораздо более рассержен, чем он думал изначально.

Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива.

\- Убирайся.

\- Нет, - сказал Стив, медленно качая головой. Он выставил перед собой руки в успокаивающем жесте, но не стал пытаться подходить ещё ближе. - Пока ты не поговоришь со мной, я не уйду.

\- _Пошел. К черту,_ \- его голос дрожал, и не только от злости. Стив видел Тони злым. Это было хуже. - Просто оставь меня в покое. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я не сделаю этого.

Тони засмеялся.

\- Я много чего знал, правда? Я знал, что ты не любишь меня в ответ, но всё было нормально. Я был в порядке. Я знал, что быть твоим другом - это больше, чем достаточно. Я знал… - его голос сорвался, и его руки немного задрожали. - Я знал, что ты не использовал меня ради моих денег или ради того, что я мог сделать для тебя. Я знал, что ты не как _все остальные,_ \- он снова засмеялся, со злостью и горечью. - Черт, тот ещё гений. Я бы достал ее для тебя, если бы ты просто _попросил_. Я бы… - он скривился, и у Стива что-то оборвалось внутри, когда он понял, что Тони плачет. - Я бы достал для тебя _что угодно, _если бы это просто тебя порадовало.

_Серьезно, я же говорил тебе, что он найдет ее, как только услышит об этом, разве нет?_

Слова Клинта эхом пронеслись у него в голове, невозможно громко, даже перебивая шум собственного пульса у него в ушах. Он был так зациклен на первой части того, что сказал Клинт, так поражен осознанием, что Тони может любить его в ответ, что даже не задумался о том, как остальные слова могут прозвучать для Тони.

\- Клинт сказал это Наташе, - Стиву было даже трудно двигать языком, он был почти уверен, что говорил неразборчиво, потому что он так торопился сказать эти слова вслух. - Я бы никогда. Я бы _никогда _не стал использовать тебя вот так, Тони. Я клянусь, я говорил о портрете не для того, чтобы заставить тебя купить его для меня. Я даже не знал, что он всё ещё существует. Когда я зашел в гостиную и увидел его на стене, я был абсолютно шокирован.

Тони снова застыл, глядя на Стива с тем же усталым бледным выражением лица. Какая-то глупая, незначительная часть мозга Стива подумала, что человеку с таким сердцем, как у Тони, вредно бледнеть так быстро.

\- Своей жизнью, - сказал Стив. Ему казалось, что он пытается удержать что-то, что могло в любой момент сорваться в пропасть, а он даже не заметит. - Могилой своей матери. Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил.

\- Не надо, - Тони покачал головой, быстро отрицая услышанное. - Не надо. Не… не говори этого, если ты это не серьезно.

\- Я серьезно, - сказал Стив. - И я буду повторять это, пока ты мне не поверишь. Я бы никогда не стал врать тебе или манипулировать тобой. Я бы никогда не стал использовать твои чувства, чтобы заставить тебя купить мне что-то, - он осмелился сделать шаг ближе к Тони, всё ещё держа руки перед собой. Ему казалось, что он приручает дикое животное, и он скривился, заставляя себя опустить руки. - Тони, спасибо тебе огромное за картину. Но я бы лучше предпочел никогда ее не видеть снова, чем причинить тебе боль из-за нее.

\- Она твоя мама, - сказал Тони.

\- Это портрет моей мамы. А ты один из лучших друзей, которые у меня когда-либо были. Как ты думаешь, кто из вас для меня важнее? Какой-то старый холст или живой, очень важный для меня человек?

Тони скривился, немного отворачиваясь от него.

\- Слушай, Стив…

Что-то было в его голосе, Стив не мог точно сказать, что именно, но внезапно он четко понял, что не хочет этого слышать. Что бы Тони ни собирался сказать, Стив не хотел этого слышать.

\- Я не знал, что ты меня любишь. Не до сегодняшнего дня. Сначала я решил, что Клинт просто издевается над нами. Мама и Папа. Старые женатики команды. Но я даже понятия не имел.

Тони застыл с открытым ртом и развернулся обратно, чтобы уставиться на Стива, очевидно, совершенно забыв о том, что собирался сказать.

\- Ты не знал.

\- Понятия не имел, - повторил Стив.

\- Я… Стив, все знают. Все.

\- Мне сказали то же самое.

_\- Мертвые люди знают._

\- Мне не в первый раз указывают на то, что я не умею разбираться в своих и чужих чувствах. 

Тони в шоке открыл рот.

\- Даже Логан заметил.

\- Это не честно, он чует эмоции. Он всегда так выигрывает в покер.

Тони закрыл рот ладонью и отвернулся от Стива, делая глубокий вдох.

Стив замер и стал ждать, пока Тони возьмет себя в руки. Да, они были далеко не в порядке, но напряжение начало уходить из плеч Тони, и его кожа наконец начала принимать нормальный цвет.

\- Ты не знал, - в конце концов тихо повторил Тони. - Ты не знал, и ты, правда, не хотел, чтобы я покупал тебе эту картину.

\- Спасибо тебе огромное, - в свою очередь повторил Стив, пытаясь вложить в каждое слово все свои чувства. - Ты даже не представляешь, сколько это для меня значит, что ты сделал это для меня.

\- Я подумал, что ты был бы рад увидеть ее снова, - Тони закрыл глаза. - В ящике ещё лежат скетчи. Бумага старая… похоже, большинство из них нарисованы на газетной бумаге, и она очень хрупкая, так что я оставил их там.

У Стива сжалось сердце. Скетчи были… портрет был не идеальным. Он закончил его так быстро и так и не вернулся к нему, чтобы скорректировать недочеты, поэтому этот портрет был лишь ее образом. Но скетчи… он нарисовал по меньшей мере с десяток, и все они были максимально детальные. Конечно, не то же самое, что фотография, но.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на них вместе со мной.

\- Я думаю, мне на сегодня хватит, - устало ответил Тони. Он улыбнулся, но его улыбка была сухой и самоуничижительной. - Прости меня, кстати говоря.

\- Тебе было больно, - Стив запретил себе думать о том, сколько раз Тони использовали таким образом. Сколько человек использовали его дружбу, чтобы получить что-то от него. - Это нормально, когда ты думаешь, что кто-то предал тебя.

Тони скривился.

\- Я должен был знать, что ты бы не стал.

Возможно. Стив не станет притворяться, что ему не больно немного, что он не ненавидит тот факт, что Тони мог так подумать о нем, даже на несколько минут. Но те слова звучали довольно жестко, да и Стив сам делал поспешные выводы пару раз в жизни.

\- Я принимаю твои извинения. Пойдем, посмотрим на скетчи вместе, - он сделал шаг вперед, затем ещё один, вытянув руку вперед. - Я хочу, чтобы ты их увидел. Это бы много для меня значило, если бы ты был рядом со мной, когда я увижу их снова.

Тони довольно явно сомневался, язык его тела показывал, что он колебался. Его плечи были напряжены, и он так и не смог встретиться со Стивом взглядом, когда взял его за протянутую руку.

\- Я пойму, если вся эта история с тем, что я тебя… в общем, если ты хочешь, я могу держаться подальше от тебя.

Стив сжал ладонь Тони в своей.

\- Пойдем со мной.

Наташи и Клинта уже не было, их помытая посуда стояла в сушилке. Весь первый этаж был пустым, и к Стиву закрались подозрения, что тот или другой из их друзей предупредил остальных свалить ненадолго. Ему бы стало стыдно за то, что они прогнали их из общей зоны, но он был слишком благодарен за приватность.

Картина висела там же, где и до этого, и ему пришлось проглотить ту же волну эмоций, когда он снова на нее посмотрел. Он использовал в основном синий, белый и серый цвета, потому что они ассоциировались у него с тусклыми больничными палатами и простынями, которые уже очень давно не были белыми.

\- У нее были голубые глаза, - сказал Стив. Он отпустил руку Тони и подошел поближе. - Ближе к концу она была… бледной. Ее волосы, ее кожа. Будто эта болезнь забирала из нее все краски, превращала ее в серую и увядающую версию себя. Только ее глаза всё ещё оставались голубыми. Так что я начал с них.

\- Вы очень похожи, - тихо сказал Тони. - Я почему-то всегда думал, что ты похож на своего отца.

\- Отец был ирландцем. Высокий и сильный брюнет, вспыльчивый, упрямый как осел, всегда делал поспешные выводы, - Стив оглянулся и грустно улыбнулся Тони. - Вообще ничего схожего, правда?

Тони засмеялся и сжал плечо Стива. 

\- Не мне тебя судить.

\- Но внешне я был похож на нее. Особенно в те времена. Она была низкой и худой до невозможности. Ее волосы были более кудрявыми, но цвет у нас одинаковый, - Стив провел пальцем по холсту, едва прикасаясь к линии ее плеча.

Рука Тони сжалась на его плече, и Стив положил свою ладонь на нее.

\- Она всегда присматривала за всеми вокруг себя. Видит бог, у нее было полно забот только со мной и отцом, но она ещё и помогала людям по соседству. Если у нас было хоть что-то, что не было необходимым для нас, она всегда отдавала это кому-то, кому это было нужно больше, чем нам. Она всегда старалась помочь, даже тем соседям, которые ненавидели нас за то, что мы ирландцы, или тем, кто жили лучше, чем мы. Если кому-то было плохо - она помогала. И она… ей не было никакого дела до того, сколько ей придется работать для этого. Насколько уставшей она была. Она никогда не останавливалась, даже если никто не благодарил ее, - Стив склонил голову и сделал глубокий вдох. - Ты очень напоминаешь мне ее. Той же самой добротой.

Тони отрывисто вздохнул, но ничего не сказал.

\- Доброта не единственная причина, по которой я люблю тебя, но я думаю, началось всё с нее, - Стив сжал руку Тони в своей. - Когда я очнулся, я был так напуган, ничего не понимал, я скучал по старой жизни, я был таким одиноким, а ты просто хотел помочь. С этого всё и началось. И всё, что я узнал о тебе с того момента, каждое проявление твоей щедрости, или смелости, или гениальности… всё это заставляло меня любить тебя только сильнее.

Голос Тони был хриплым.

\- Стив, - он сжал руку в кулак и потянул Стива за футболку.

Стив позволил Тони развернуть себя, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. Глаза Тони были распахнуты, и они сияли так ярко, что сердце Стива пропустило удар.

\- Я даже никогда не задумывался о том, что мне может повезти настолько, что ты полюбишь меня в ответ.

Тони засмеялся, и его прекрасные глаза смеялись вместе с ним.

\- Разве я мог тебя не полюбить? - мягко спросил он.

Стив медленно наклонился, на случай, если он торопит события, и прижался к губам Тони.

Их первый поцелуй был мягким и нежным, просто прикосновение губ к губам на один долгий момент. Но когда Стив отстранился, Тони улыбался ему, вся боль исчезла из его взгляда, напряжение ушло из его плеч. 

\- Давай, - сказал он, опустил руку и переплел их с Тони пальцы. - Покажи мне скетчи, и я расскажу тебе про нее. А после этого ты можешь надеть костюм и разукрасить Клинту лицо.


End file.
